Rédemption
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Johnlock soft - Petit OS du point de vue de Sherlock. Comment vit-il la séparation avec John après sa chute ?


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**... Pour ce qui est de la rareté de mes fanfics, je repasserai. Mais bon, ne vous en plaignez pas non plus :p**

**Un OS encore une fois, mais (beaucoup) plus court que le précédent... Et inspiré par la _magnifique_ chanson "This Night" de Black Lab (dont j'ai éhontément piqué certaines paroles). Vraiment, allez l'écouter, l'ambiance correspond exactement à l'histoire. Enfin, c'était l'objectif, en tout cas !**

**BREF, j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse lire !**

**Flo'w**

* * *

_« SHERLOCK ! »_

Le cri fut étouffé par l'air humide du soir, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il s'était gravé au fer rouge sur mes tympans. La rage désespérée dans la voix de John embrasa le trou béant qui creusait ma poitrine.

Je serrai les dents, incapable de retenir les larmes amères qui débordaient de mes yeux. J'écartai mes bras, théâtral jusqu'au bout, mais le regard stupéfait de mes spectateurs n'avait pas sa saveur habituelle. Et je me laissai tomber.

* * *

D'une certaine façon, la suite fut pire encore. Pire que le regard choqué, incrédule de John lorsque mes pieds avaient quitté le parapet, pire que son hurlement rauque qui résonnait encore à mes oreilles.

« Laissez-moi passer, je suis médecin… Non, c'est mon ami, c'est mon ami… ! »

L'incompréhension brisée, la voix tremblantes, ses mains que je sentais fébriles au-dessus de mon corps étendu sur le bitume trempé de sang, tentant de m'atteindre, de nier l'évidence – et je restai impassible, me haïssant, mort à ses yeux et me sentant mourir à l'intérieur.

* * *

Dans l'avion qui m'emmenait au loin, vers une mort presque certaine, seul dans la cabine à la lumière tamisée, je me refusai un sanglot, la gorge en feu. Je portai mon regard à travers le hublot, vers le ciel d'encre constellé de perles de glace. J'eus envie de m'en envelopper comme d'une couverture, espérant que le froid atténuerait l'incendie qui calcinait mon cœur.

J'avais trop longtemps laissé courir le monstre. Et malgré la mort de Moriarty, je n'avais coupé qu'une seule des multiples têtes du dragon.

Je partais à la chasse. Ça ne me vaudrait pas le pardon, j'en étais conscient, mais peut-être obtiendrai-je la paix de la vengeance – pour John, pas pour moi.

* * *

Recroquevillé en une boule frissonnante sous ma petite tente au milieu d'une forêt serbe, j'imaginai comme chaque soir les bras de John se refermer sur moi, son corps solidement ancré sur terre m'empêchant de sombrer.

_Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, mais j'ai tant besoin d'un endroit où dormir…_

* * *

Aussi fou que m'ait rendu l'impatience, je fus retenu par le dossier que m'avait tendu Mycroft, sans un mot, ses lèvres pincées dans leur éternelle moue de dédain inquiet.

A l'intérieur, je découvris avec horreur ce que j'avais craint, ce qui m'avait donné plus de cauchemars que la torture et la mort imminente.

John, mon John…

* * *

Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, je glissai l'enveloppe par la fente et m'éloignai avant de céder à l'impulsion presque irrépressible d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, de me précipiter pour tomber à genoux devant lui, pour serrer contre moi son corps maigri, couvrir de baisers et de larmes son visage creusé par le deuil. Je parvenais à peine à supporter la douleur d'en être coupable.

Rien n'aurait pu m'apaiser, à part un de ses regards, une de ces caresses tremblantes dont il m'avait fait cadeau alors que j'étais allongé sur le trottoir couvert de sang.

* * *

_John._

_John, mon incroyable, mon irremplaçable John… Ecrire ton prénom me fait déjà trembler, j'ignore si je parviendrai à écrire cette lettre jusqu'au bout._

_ Je sais qu'en lisant ces mots, tu auras peine à croire que c'est bien moi qui les ai écrits. C'est pourtant le cas._

_ Je ne t'écris pas pour te demander pardon ; je ne suis pas si fou et ignorant de la nature humaine. Je suis conscient du fait que mes actes sont impardonnables. En fait, je t'interdis de me pardonner – présomptueux de ma part, je sais. Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ Pourquoi t'écrire, alors ? Parce que j'ai su par mon frère – dont tu connais l'impérissable indiscrétion – que tu ne t'étais pas remis de ma disparition comme je l'avais espéré. Comprends-moi : je n'ai jamais voulu que tu m'oublies, ni bercé l'illusion que tu irais bien sitôt mon cercueil mis en terre. Mais je ne t'ai pas pour autant souhaité tant de souffrance._

_ Aussi, cette lettre a pour simple but de t'expliquer les raisons de mon geste…_

* * *

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans mon dos. Le nouvel arrivé avança jusqu'à moi et s'assit à mes côtés sur les galets froids qui bordaient la Tamise.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me tourner, gardant les yeux fixés sur les flots sombres qui chuchotaient dans la nuit. Les pas, l'odeur de laine et de thé, le souffle – John. Sa présence m'entourait, m'enivrait, sans même qu'il me touche.

« Sherlock, murmura-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant sa voix, son ton si doux et stable et – je dus ravaler des larmes – si différent de la dernière fois où il avait prononcé mon prénom. Je voulus répondre, je n'osai pas, ma voix restant bloquée au fond de ma gorge nouée.

Je l'entendis sourire à côté de moi, prendre une inspiration pour parler à nouveau. Mon cœur ne savait plus s'il devait s'arrêter ou galoper.

\- Sherlock, répéta John, si doucement que je crus l'avoir rêvé, mais il continua. Sherlock, quand je t'ai cru mort, je suis venu sur ta tombe, et je t'ai demandé un dernier miracle. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas être mort.

Je me mordis la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang, refusant de me mettre à sangloter.

\- Tu m'as… interdit de te pardonner. Soit. Sherlock, pour m'avoir rendu une raison de vivre après l'Afghanistan, pour être devenu mon meilleur ami, pour être allé au bout du monde et avoir risqué ta propre vie pour sauver la mienne, et pour être revenu m'accorder le miracle que je t'avais demandé… Je te promets que je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

Incapable de croire à ce que j'entendais, je restai figé, sentant à peine ses doigts se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Sherlock, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de voir ton visage. De savoir que c'est vrai.

Je tournai lentement mes yeux vers lui, et fus assailli par la vision de ses traits, fatigués mais détendus, de son sourire, de son regard bleu qui luisait sous les étoiles.

\- Sherlock, il n'existe pas de rancune qui puisse survivre à ta présence.

Et enfin, _enfin_, ma voix se décida à revenir.

\- John.

Je me délectai du nom si longtemps refusé, et ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je l'attirai à moi, l'encerclant de mes longs bras et le serrant contre moi après trop de mois passés à en rêver.

\- John. John, John, John... »

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses mèches blondes, respirai son parfum rassurant, crispai mes mains sur ses omoplates. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec force, avec douceur, avec toute l'impatience que je ressentais aussi. Il me murmura à l'oreille des mots sans suite, petits rien réconfortants, tandis que j'autorisais enfin mes sanglots à s'échapper.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes enlacés sur la grève, mais le jour pointait lorsque la porte du 221B, Baker Street se dressa à nouveau devant nous.

* * *

Les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler s'évaporèrent au moment où nos pieds pénétrèrent l'appartement. Ceux de John le portèrent naturellement à la cuisine, où il s'affaira à préparer du thé, et les miens m'entraînèrent au salon, où je m'imprégnai à nouveau de l'environnement qui m'avait été si familier.

Sur le fauteuil de John gisait ma missive abandonnée, et je la saisis délicatement, m'émerveillant de ces mots qui m'avaient offert la chance de retrouver celui qui donnait un sens à ma vie. John.

Celui-ci s'approcha derrière moi, et déposa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse. Puis il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille, frotta tendrement son nez contre mon dos, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser à la base de ma nuque. Ses lèvres brûlèrent doucement ma peau, et je m'abandonnai. La lettre glissa de mes doigts, et je me retournai dans ses bras pour presser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

La missive tomba silencieusement sur le tapis, déjà oubliée.

* * *

_… Je regrette le jeu auquel je me suis prêté sous les directions de ce monstre. Je n'espère pas de rédemption ; la seule chose que je me sens en droit de demander, c'est la paix de savoir que tu vivras désormais sans le vide que j'ai laissé – et que je te souhaite de remplir à nouveau avec quelque chose de plus digne de ton affection que moi._

_ Je n'oublierai pas ces années passées en ta compagnie, et le feu inextinguible que tu as allumé en moi dès le premier regard ne vacillera jamais. Si par le plus grand hasard ces mots ont encore un sens à tes yeux, sache que mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent._

_ Avec tout mon amour,_

_ Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review même dans le cas contraire (les critiques constructives sont TOUJOURS les bienvenues !). Merci d'être passé(e) là !  
**

**A bientôt, sans aucun doute... ;)**


End file.
